


Stay Up

by XianZhiQiangWei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianZhiQiangWei/pseuds/XianZhiQiangWei
Summary: 纯属虚构，勿上升真人避雷：ABO&车&骨科BGM: 'Stay Up' by Baekhyun feat. Beenzino
Kudos: 1





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，勿上升真人  
> 避雷：ABO&车&骨科  
> BGM: 'Stay Up' by Baekhyun feat. Beenzino

贤之蔷薇 著

深夜，天空的黑比墨水还浓，极速奔驰的跑车，子弹在空中摩擦出火花。边伯贤一手控制方向盘，腾出另一只手朝后面紧随不放的车辆开枪，可是两辆车都在高速行驶，难以打中目标。  
收回手枪，边伯贤专注在路况，来了个急转弯，然而后头的敌人反应也极快，马上稳住车辆追了上来。空荡的高速公路上，两辆跑车一前一后地奔驰着。  
车内突然弥漫着一股香甜的草莓味，边伯贤看向身旁的边白贤，从敌人追杀到他们住处之前就已经昏睡的他依然紧闭着双眼，此时额头上冒了一层冷汗，眉头紧锁，极似生病了不舒服的样子。然而，看见边白贤逐渐呈粉红的肌肤和空气中愈加浓郁的草莓味，边伯贤知道他不是病了，而是omega分化后开始初次发情了。  
边伯贤知道omega发情后撑不了多久，可是车上没抑制剂，现在又处于在被敌人追杀的险状下，他实在无暇分神。  
“哥……”一只滚烫的手无力地抚上了边伯贤握着方向盘的那只手，边伯贤转眼看见自己亲弟弟微睁的双眼里满是情欲，草莓味的信息素已经遍布整个车内空间。  
“白儿再忍一会儿，等哥哥把后面那辆车解决掉。”身为alpha，边伯贤也感受到了边白贤信息素里的迫切和需求，初次发情难免会感到不适，用欲火焚身这四个字也未必形容得了边白贤的痛楚。  
软糯的手无力滑落，边白贤压抑着自己的喘息声，强力忍下体内的欲火。  
边伯贤边踩着油门控制车速，边把半个身子探出车窗，用手枪瞄准后头尾随的车辆的驾驶者。不过几秒，车前的玻璃破碎，血花迸裂，而后失控撞入悬崖。  
入回车里，边伯贤依旧高速前进，以防敌方再次派人追上来。  
“哥哥……”边白贤轻唤着边伯贤，他分化后呼吸的每一口空气里都有边伯贤信息素的味道，是哥哥最爱的美式咖啡的香味，而他想要让这阵味道充斥自己体内。  
边伯贤把边白贤抱到腿上坐着，仰头吻住了他，舌头探入后互相纠缠。  
边白贤把双手扶上边伯贤的脑后勺，投入得仿佛要把自己揉入哥哥的体内。  
唇舌交接，银丝滑落，边伯贤的视线越过边白贤的肩膀，握着方向盘转了个弯。  
边白贤贪婪地想要更多，他的体内似乎有一团火在烧，身下流出的淫水已经浸湿了裤子。不顾边伯贤温柔的吸吮，边白贤开始了啃咬，双手游走在边伯贤的身上，替他把纽扣一颗颗解开。  
放开边白贤嘴上的索取，边伯贤把头埋进边白贤的颈窝。车子上了直路后双手就放开了方向盘，只是脚踩油门速度不减。  
锁骨间传来阵阵轻舔和吸吮的酥麻感，惹得边白贤仰起头，脖子伸展成天鹅般的漂亮弧度，嗓子里挤出蜜音：“嗯……”  
边伯贤替边白贤把衣物褪去，在肌肤裸露的那一秒含住了他胸前的樱红，舌头舔过，唇上温柔吸吮。  
“啊……”草莓味的信息素愈加浓郁，边白贤白皙的皮肤泛红，有如入口即溶的草莓那般可口。  
“哥哥……”边白贤闭起眼睛，身下的淫水已泛滥成灾，布料黏腻的感觉让他很不舒服，于是用胯下摩擦边伯贤的裤裆处，感受到他的勃起后用双腿夹紧他的腰部。  
看着平日乖巧的弟弟在发情后变成了撩人的小猫咪，边伯贤应着他的呼唤，把两人身下的束缚都褪去，随即裸体相拥，肌肤相触。  
边白贤的后穴水流不止，晶莹剔透的沾得边伯贤的腿上和车座都是。空虚的穴口在叫嚣，它想要被填满；鼻息间全是美式咖啡的香味，他想要被拥有。  
边白贤垂眼，看见边伯贤挑逗着他的另一颗樱红。身体轻轻颤栗着，边白贤又唤了他一声“哥哥”，边伯贤应声抬头，映入眼帘的是边白贤满是情欲的漂亮双眼。边伯贤堵住了边白贤有些红肿的双唇，嘴上同他缠绵不断，手上却已移到他身后的穴口。  
对准穴口插入，食指顺着生理水的润滑被完全吞入。  
“嗯——”边白贤低哼出声，边伯贤在卷走他的软舌的同时开始了抽插的动作，淫水立即流得更是泛滥，流出穴口覆盖了边伯贤的整只手掌。  
直到穴口被充足扩张，留出更多空间，边伯贤再插入第二根手指，“嗯————”边白贤的叫声变得更甜腻，脸蛋也迅速涨红，omega腺体释放出的草莓味撩拨着alpha的欲望。  
穴口随着边伯贤手指的抽插张合，紧致的感觉让手指被按得一阵酥麻。  
嘴上突然放开边伯贤软舌的追逐，边白贤拉开两人之间的距离看向边伯贤：“哥哥……”欲言又止，搭在边伯贤肩膀上的双手默默加了些力道，而后喘出草莓味的气息，垂眉小声说：“哥哥……可以进来吗……里面好难受……”后穴还下意识地绞紧边伯贤的手指，以证明它的迫切。  
把边白贤因害羞而低头，可是却在看见自己硬得发紫的分身时愈加害羞地闭起眼睛的反应全都看在眼里，边伯贤温柔地笑了，腾出一只手轻捏住边白贤的下颚好让他抬头看向自己，而后用舌尖轻舔他的双唇，然后再次探入。  
等到边白贤投入在自己的亲吻中，后穴继续张弛有度，边伯贤便把手指抽离穴口。  
“唔……”耳边传来边白贤不满的声音，不满足于方才一丁点的饱和感消失了，随即空虚的后穴更是蜜汁流得汹涌，呼唤着alpha的进入。  
边伯贤加深了两人的吻，让边白贤的身体向后倾靠在方向盘上，而后握着勃起的下身对准蜜穴的入口，在卷走边白贤的软舌的那一刻挺进。  
鲜红稚嫩的蜜穴被开拓，皱褶被碾平，边伯贤的性器就着蜜汁的润滑作用几乎全根进入边白贤的甬道。  
“啊————”边白贤的软舌抽离了边伯贤的纠缠，仰起头舒服的叫出声，边伯贤用唇抚过边白贤白皙的颈项，然后胯下开始了顶弄的动作。  
“嗯啊……啊……”随着后穴浅幅度的撞击，边白贤开始在边伯贤的腿上摇晃，握在边伯贤肩上的双手收紧，低头主动把软唇送到他嘴边。  
嘴上激烈的舌吻，身后浅浅的抽插，边白贤感觉到他体内的生殖口逐渐被打开，里头的空虚带来了更深沉的欲望。  
“哥哥……嗯啊……啊……大力……一点……”边白贤舍弃边伯贤嘴上的抚慰，一双玉手按着他的肩膀，仰起头随着边伯贤下身的进出摆动。  
“白儿不怕疼吗？”边伯贤温柔的抚上边白贤的耳朵，嘴唇吻上他紧闭的双眼，抚过他颤抖的睫毛。  
“白儿……里面……啊……想要……哥哥……啊……”边伯贤闻声勾起嘴角，扶住边白贤的纤腰，下身更用力的顶弄，顶得边白贤甜腻的嗓子里挤出更为高音的叫声。  
边白贤弹起后落下，蜜穴便已把边伯贤整根胀大的性器吞没，边伯贤感觉到自己的欲望前端进入了弟弟的生殖口，比方才甬道更为紧致的感觉让他几乎泄了，但是边伯贤保留的理智知道他不能射在边白贤的体内。  
随着越来越大幅度的抽插，边白贤也只剩欲望被满足的叫声，情欲使他全身粉红如草莓，让人产生想把他吞下的想法。感觉到自己的性器似乎要在边白贤的体内成结了，边伯贤连忙把欲望抽了出来。  
踩下油门让变慢的车子恢复高速前进，边伯贤搂过边白贤的脖子，咬破他颈后的腺体做了暂时标记。  
“啊——”边白贤在下一秒泄了，蜜汁洒到边伯贤的股间，边伯贤用手替自己撸了几下也把精液都交代了出来。  
咖啡味的精液与草莓味的蜜汁交融，边白贤在一片狼藉中昏了过去，现在的他闻起来就如曾浸泡在美式咖啡里的草莓。

边伯贤推开房门，月光洒落之处，柔软的双人大床上有条人影。  
草莓味的信息素充斥着整间房间，夹杂着一丝淡得似乎下一秒就会散尽的美式咖啡香味。  
眼见边白贤半跪在床上，一丝不挂的他全身泛红，两根修长的手指在后穴抽插着，喉里不时挤出蜜音。  
听见了开门声，边白贤停下手上的动作看向来者，原先紧闭的双眼闪烁着泪光，开口是近乎哀求的声音：“哥哥……”  
“白儿发情了怎么不叫哥哥？”边伯贤把身上的外套脱下，搂过边白贤把外套披到他肩上，然后皱紧眉头说道：“窗口还开着，你这样会着凉的。”  
边白贤把后穴的手指抽出，洒落的蜜汁浸湿了床单，而后用双手支撑着自己不让自己往后倒，他抬起头看向把窗户关了的边伯贤，闻着让他呼吸紊乱的信息素味道，微弱地开口说：“我知道哥哥在忙……所以不要打扰哥哥……”  
“白儿怎么那么傻，有什么会比你更重要呢？”边伯贤抱住自己的弟弟，感受到他滚烫的体温，然后伸手从床柜拿出抑制剂，低头对边白贤说：“哥哥买了抑制剂，现在吃还来得及。”之前边白贤初次发情时没抑制剂，所以只能用最原始的方法帮他解决，但是如今买了抑制剂，亲兄弟间就不应该那般越矩了。  
撕开包装，边伯贤把抑制剂管递到边白贤的嘴边，不料被边白贤一手推开，后者抬起头看向他，下垂眼里的水光透露着他的委屈：“白儿不要吃抑制剂，白儿要哥哥。”  
惊讶于边白贤说出的话，边伯贤用另一只手抚上边白贤光滑的脸蛋，温柔地哄着：“白儿乖，之前是因为没抑制剂所以才那样做的，现在有了抑制剂就不可以了。”  
“可是抑制剂对身体不好。”  
“那种事情是白儿以后和爱人一起做的，不是和哥哥做的。”就当作边白贤不懂事，边伯贤耐心地解释给他听。  
“白儿知道，但是哥哥就是白儿的爱人。”边白贤固执地看着边伯贤，眼神里的感情就如他所说的那样。  
“哥哥是白儿的亲人，不是爱人。”  
“但是白儿喜欢哥哥，想要让你永久标记我的那种喜欢，白儿一直以来都很喜欢哥哥，以后也绝对不会去找别的爱人的。难道哥哥不喜欢白儿，所以才没有永久标记白儿吗？”说罢眼泪就如断了线的珍珠般落下，一滴两滴，落入了边伯贤的心里，刺痛着他心中最柔软的地方。  
看着边白贤倔强的眼神，边伯贤温柔地为他抚去泪水，狠下心开口：“那样是不对的。”  
“为什么不对……难道哥哥真的不喜欢白儿吗……？”眼泪流得更是汹涌，看着边白贤这样，边伯贤几乎是心疼得呼吸不了。  
“因为我们是亲兄弟，所以就算哥哥喜欢白儿也不可以那样的。”边伯贤温柔地用双手怀抱住边白贤，让他把头埋在自己的胸口，就如儿时安慰哭了的他那般。  
怀里的人儿颤抖着抬起头，泪痕已布满了他的脸颊，眨了眨哭红了的双眼，边白贤抓住重点问了出口：“所以哥哥也喜欢白儿吗？”  
看着边白贤一双无辜的下垂眼，和他因为哭过而使他说话时带着的鼻音，听起来就和委屈撒娇没分别的声音，边伯贤实在无法忍痛撒谎让他死心——“……是的。”  
边白贤眼里的悲伤迸出一丝希望的光芒，可是随即又黯淡下去，他低下头，脱口而出的声音小声得几乎让人听不清：“那样为什么哥哥不要和白儿在一起……”  
“因为那是乱伦。”闭起眼睛把最直接的字眼说了出口，边伯贤把抑制剂放到边白贤的跟前，转身打算离开。  
谁料边白贤一把扑上来抱住了他：“哥哥别走……”  
草莓味的信息素蔓延开来，身后的人滚烫的体温和颤抖的身躯让边伯贤不忍在他最脆弱时把他推开。  
边伯贤转过身，回抱轻轻颤栗的边白贤，一手为他抚平散乱的头发，然后在他额头留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，开口仍是从未变过的温柔：“哥哥不走，白儿乖乖地把抑制剂喝了，哥哥就陪你睡觉。”  
眼前人如小狗那般摇了摇头，一双下垂眼显得他更是委屈：“我不要喝抑制剂，我要哥哥……”说完就仰头吻住了边伯贤的双唇，主动把柔舌探进他的嘴里，细细品尝着每一丝属于自己最爱的人的味道。  
随着边白贤释放出来的信息素，身为alpha的边伯贤已被撩拨得开始动摇，就算边白贤已经着手为他解开衣物也没阻止。  
边伯贤的上衣落地，边白贤双脚一勾，把放松下来的边伯贤拉倒在柔软的床上。边伯贤的双臂撑在边白贤两旁，整个人在他身上把他罩住，两人鼻尖抵鼻尖，边白贤缓缓开口：“哥哥……白儿不想理世俗，白儿只想和哥哥在一起。”清澈的眼底满是倔强，边伯贤知道他绝不是在说笑。  
“……好。”  
既然你想要沉溺，那我也甘愿沉沦。

边伯贤俯身吻住了边白贤，两人交换唾液，信息素的味道搅和在一起。  
边白贤的手滑到边伯贤身下为他解腰带，而后双手一齐用力把他的裤子连着内裤扯下来，双腿间的欲望立刻弹了出来。  
一手圈住了边伯贤的欲望，边白贤开始上下套弄哥哥的勃起。  
边伯贤看向身下的边白贤，他粉嫩的脸蛋和亲吻中喘息的甜腻声根本就不像在撩弄他下体的那个人。  
边伯贤拉开边白贤使坏的那只手，自己把被退到膝盖处的裤子拽下床，随后又回去和边白贤接吻，下身两道欲望紧贴彼此摩擦着。  
甜甜的草莓味混合着苦涩的美式咖啡香弥漫开来，嘴唇分离时的黏腻声让人脸红，alpha的吸吮声让发情的omega沉溺其中。  
在边白贤的颈项和锁骨种下一颗颗的红草莓后，边伯贤含住了他的乳头，然后再用舌头舔过。  
乳头逐渐变硬，带有草莓信息素味的暖流进了边伯贤的嘴里。  
“哈啊……啊……”草莓味愈加浓烈，边白贤似乎要进入深度发情了。  
边伯贤用一只手挑逗边白贤另一边的乳头，黏滑的蜜汁加上柔软乳房的手感让他上瘾。  
感受着边白贤身下越胀越大的欲望，边伯贤把另一只手探到他的臀部，揉了揉那两坨软肉，摸到那里已经泛滥成河的蜜汁，然后再对准蜜穴插了一根手指进去。  
“嗯啊——啊……”边白贤反射性地弓起身子，主动把胸前的一片柔软送入边伯贤的口中。  
放开边白贤肿胀的乳房，边伯贤俯身再次吻住边白贤的双唇，蜜穴处的抽插让他的双颊染上红晕，嗓子里发出的声音更显情色。  
嘴上专注地挑逗着边白贤黏人的软舌，手指在感觉到边白贤有些松弛的甬道后加了第二根手指进去。或许是因为方才边白贤已经自慰过的关系，omega的蜜穴扩张得很快，迅速准备着让alpha的欲望进入。  
边伯贤撤出了手指，边白贤下一秒就终止了两人之间的亲吻，嘟起嘴不满地叫道：“哥哥……”  
“别叫我哥哥，叫我的名字。”盯着边白贤的眼睛，边伯贤把心里多年的想法说了出来。  
“伯贤……”  
“乖。”说罢就吻住了身下的人，在卷走他的软舌那一瞬间进入了他的体内，“嗯——”随着他淫荡的叫声，边伯贤开始了抽插的动作。  
边伯贤把头埋在边白贤的颈窝间，边伯贤少了抚慰的嘴巴发出的叫声愈加黏腻，omega紧致的蜜穴和滚烫的体温也让alpha的喘息声越加粗重。  
Omega的生理水包裹着alpha的炽热，肉体相撞的声音，双舌纠缠的黏腻，草莓味与美式咖啡味融合，难分难舍，撩拨着对方步向性事的深渊。  
“哈啊……啊……啊……伯贤……哈”边白贤的呼吸愈加紊乱，空气中的草莓味也愈加浓郁。  
“怎么了？”堵住边白贤的嘴唇舔了一遍，边伯贤吸住他红肿的下唇开口问道，底下抽插的节奏却从未慢下来。  
“快……嗯……一点……”边伯贤感觉到边白贤的蜜汁流得更是汹涌，随着抽插的动作已经满溢出蜜穴，溅到床单上，omega似乎准备着把alpha带入更深的秘部。  
捏着边白贤的细腰，边伯贤加快了顶撞的速度，一遍遍攻向边白贤体内的敏感点。  
边白贤在被边伯贤第N次撞向敏感点后感到身体一阵痉挛，随即大脑最后一根理智的弦也断了，全身酥麻，体内的饥渴也愈加明显。  
“啊……啊……哈啊……伯……贤……啊……大力……嗯……一点……”边白贤紧闭着双眼，全身的感知只剩下快感和蜜穴深处的空虚，那里需要边伯贤的抚慰。  
边伯贤扶回边白贤从他腰处滑落的长腿，俯身到边白贤耳边低声说：“夹紧我。”  
边白贤听话地加大了腿上的力道，蜜穴同时也绞紧了边伯贤在他体内的欲望。  
边伯贤拉过边白贤环在他后背上的一双手，然后再与之十指紧扣，把那一双玉手压到床上，俯身吻住边白贤，他开始了更为猛烈的进攻。  
“嗯啊……啊……嗯……”就算边伯贤多么用力堵住边白贤的双唇，后者那无比甜腻的叫声还是在他被撞得在床上摇晃，双唇分离之际漏了出来。  
腰上发力的同时，边伯贤嘴上也用力地与边白贤纠缠，感受着他身体微微的颤栗。  
“白儿，爽吗？”边伯贤顶弄的同时问了出口，他感觉到边白贤的生殖腔口已经打开了。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……好……爽……啊……”生理泪水从边白贤紧闭的眼角滑落，边伯贤见状替他温柔吻去。边白贤随即睁开双眼，布满水雾的下垂眼满是情欲，开口亦是专属于omega甜腻的声音：“伯贤……我……啊……爱……你……”  
“我也爱你。”说罢堵住身下人的双唇，开始另一番索取。  
放过了边白贤甬道里的敏感点，边伯贤每一下都撞向边白贤的生殖口，那里可是比omega一般的敏感点更为敏感的地方。  
“嗯啊……啊……嗯……哈……”边白贤进入了深度发情，全身肌肤泛红有如颗红草莓，空气中的草莓信息素也填满了边伯贤的鼻腔，引诱着alpha为omega深陷。  
随着一遍遍的抽插，alpha的生殖器官终于在omega的生殖口成结了。  
放开边白贤发出甜腻长音的嘴巴，边伯贤把头探向omega颈后最敏感的腺体，先是用唇轻抚而过，便马上感觉到怀中人的轻颤，而后用舌头舔过，便听见怀里人叫了出声。  
边伯贤用牙齿轻磨边白贤散发着浓郁草莓味的腺体，然后咬了下去，把带有alpha信息素的唾液输入其中。  
“啊————”欲望同时也在边白贤的体内宣泄，永久标记给omega带来的快感舒缓了发情的燥热，脑袋里一片空白，只剩快感冲击着。  
边白贤很快就昏了过去，发情期已经耗尽了omega的体力，边伯贤清晰地听见了边白贤晕厥在他怀里之前，嘴里传来轻柔的一句：“哥哥，我爱你。”  
在边白贤体内的结还未褪去，边伯贤索性抱着他入睡，看着两人二合为一，今后这个omega也将只属于自己，他轻声说道：“我的弟弟，我也爱你。”

\- 完 -


End file.
